The Pianist
by Tayani
Summary: "The story of my life? When had it begun, I wonder... One could say, that the story begins with being born; but that's not true. The story begins when you meet this one, special person, and ends when you're loosing them. And my story began with the sounds of "La campanella"... LawxKidd, AU, fluff, a tad of AceLu if you squint really hard. Music fanfic, I hope you enjoy:) R&R!
1. La campanella

_Dedicated to KlawxXx and, as everything I write, to my dear sister._

_All the music pieces used belong to their rightful owners; the only song unnamed is "Gotta be somebody" by Nickleback._

_I do advise all of my readers to listen to those pieces as they're revealed in the story, since it will help with understanding some parts._

_One Piece and it's characters belongs to Oda. Who is amazing. Please, enjoy my work! :) And please, please, __review__!_

* * *

**The Pianist**

The room was plain. It didn't have much furniture; few paintings on the walls, mainly landscapes, few chairs by the window, medium sized piano in the middle, a little table; that was really everything. All of the chairs were occupied, four people sitting on them, all very quiet. Only their steady breathing interrupted the warm silence that enveloped this white room in it's cosy blanket. By the piano, one more person sat; young men with silvery-gray eyes and raven hair, lost in thought, caressing the instrument absent-mindedly with one of his tattooed hands. His tanned face was almost blank, his gaze distant, and just a tad of melancholic. With a light smirk stretching his lips, the man opened the piano, and looked at his listeners.

"Let's take it easy today... Autumn's coming; I'll start with _Traumerei_, by Robert Shumann."

Long, nimble fingers slowly made their way to the keys; stroking them more than hitting. Man's eyes were closed; he needed no sheets for his music; it poured out of him on it's own accord, one could say. Gentle, not rushed sounds started to flow around the room, painting it in colors of early autumn's sun, beginning to set. The pianist's tanned complexion was glowing with it's golden rays; colorful leaves were falling all around, beautiful; peaceful; melancholic. Warm sounds, quiet and delicate like lullaby, made the eyes of the listeners close, and when they opened them again, they were in a park; looking at the dance of warm wind and plants. It wasn't rushed; just gradually ending, but even this end carried a meaning of rest after a hard, working day. The blows of wind pushed the leaves up, and up again, carrying them lightly into the darkening sky. As the fingers on the keyboard started to linger there, the last rays of late sunlight dissolved, and the listeners were quietly took back to the whiteness of the room, all of them thinking how too soon it was for the pianist to stop.

He looked at them then, and in those faces he read his praise; it was enough for the musician to start thinking of another piece to entertain his audience.

One of his listeners, young, skinny boy with hair raven much like his own, and a scar under his left eye, stood up and approached the piano, leaning on it with his face resting on his hands, observing the pianist. Huge, dark eyes were filled with curiosity and happiness; as was his voice, when he spoke. "Law... Why are you playing for us every day?"

The pianist raised an elegant brow, stretching his lips a little again. It was almost the ritual of this boy, to come and ask him this exact question after his first piece. Sometimes Law would comply with an answer; sometimes he would just ignore the boy and play something else. Today it was the first case, it seemed; musician let his hands fall on his lap and looked up, into that smiling face. "I told you this story so many times already, Mugiwara-ya... Wouldn't you like it better to hear some other pieces?"

Luffy, the boy leaning on the piano, shook his head with that trademark, carefree smile. He could always tell when Law was in a talkative mood, and when he just wanted to get lost in the world of music he played and created, the music that was flowing through the very veins of this quiet and distant man. "I want to hear it again. And Ace wants as well. And Sanji, and Zoro. Just ask them."

The steady gaze of silvery-gray eyes fell on boy's companions for the last, confirmative time. Then, they went back to Luffy's, and Law allowed his head for a quick nod in agreement. He stretched his delicate fingers and put them on the keyboard, just hovering above the keys, not pushing them yet. This story was long, and often told, yet he needed to choose his words carefully; like the great artist, who chooses accompaniment for his important solo, Law knew that the words, although being only a background, would determine just how his music is going to be received. He started with a simple, clear accord, letting it vibrate in the air of the room like a bell that informs of beginning, and foresees ending. Then, his low voice entered, and it was a kind of music in itself; elaborated and melodic.

"It all began... when had it began, I wonder... It's such a difficult question..." light, gentle chords, almost too quiet to hear, filled the air, making it glimmer, resembling a carefree giggle of a child. "I was four when my parents took me to the music lessons for the first time, and as much as I couldn't really play..." a false note crept it's way into piano's laughter; "I spent all of my time just studying the instrument; memorizing first chords; playing the simplest songs with one finger..." a giggling continued, but pianist's left hand came off of the keyboard, and one, tattooed finger started to bring out plain, simple melody, nothing like the elaborated art he let out before, but charming non the less. With that music, the figure of the pianist seemed to shrink, leaving just a little boy, fascinated and exploring.

"Soon, it wasn't enough. I was taught how to read notes, and all of my free time was spent by the piano; this instrument stole all of my attention, and by hard work and a little bit of talent, with years I managed to play better and better." the silly song didn't change it's melody; but it was more complex now, more deep, more thoughtful. Simple variations, tones that overlaid each other seemed to slowly mend into one, difficult tune, like a bouquet made around one, simple rose.

"Of course, soon I went to elementary school, and had less time for practice; for, you see, I had two dreams in my life, and as much as the first one was to simply be able to play, my second objective was to become a doctor; even though all of the people who heard my music considered me a genius – remember, I was just a child back then – I didn't want to be a pianist by profession." the melody turned somewhat heavier; light tunes from before were laced with darker, more mature edge, and something else, something mechanical, like beeps of medical equipment, although still muffled and far away, entered the music. "And, I didn't want other boys in school to ever realize I loved piano. It was something none of them did, something they would consider weird and 'girly'. I avoided playing anywhere near school, even though we had a music room with all of the instruments; on the music lessons, I pretended not to know how to play, although I have still chosen piano as my instrument. It was a matter of respect for me."

The music went back to being childish and silly, but the fingers of the pianist seemed to linger on the keys; soon, the sounds became longer, nostalgia crept in. A distant smile; not smirk this time, but smile, made it's way on Law's features, as he remembered the past he treasured. "And as much as those other things I told you about could be thought of as the beginning; I wouldn't say so. For the real story began later; it was an October, just after I turned seventeen. And the story starts with Franz's Liszt's _La campanella_..."

…

Law was annoyed. He had multiple reasons to be. One of them was the fact he was almost adult, yet he had to go to this stupid school. There was also the case of today being a Monday, which meant that his last classes were music ones. And, as much as the boy considered music to be one of the reasons why his life was worth living, those classes he despised. Not only he had to spend whole school period in one class with a group of complete imbeciles, who treated the instruments like some tools or toys, not only he had to cope with their idiotic teacher, high and mighty Miss Boa Hancock, rambling about things she had no idea of; the worst was the fact that he had to pretend to be one of those guys!

Law hated his music classes. With passion.

Soon, he thought to himself, soon I'll be back home; and then all problems I'd have to cope with would be whether to practice first and study later, or another way around.

The boy went inside the music room and skipped to his little nook with piano set in. He left the bag on the floor, looked around, and, seeing that nobody's here, pushed the instrument open and smiled gently. If any of his friends had seen him now, they'd be amazed. Law was quite handsome: tall, slim, his skin naturally tanned, his eyes colored in deep, stormy, silvery-gray... But he never smiled. Smirked, yes, all the time. Preferably with some harsh comment to keep company to those smirks. But smile? Never. Because smiling was reserved for the ones Law loved; and so far, no _living_ being proved themselves worthy of such an effort.

One of boy's hand reached out to caress simple, white and black keys. "You must be so miserable, having to stand here..." he whispered. "With no real audience, with nobody to properly love you and care for you; you're being used, considered a tool, not belonging to anybody. Yet you are capable of bringing out tones suitable for the greatest of musical critics...!" Law shook his head. It was such an irony, really; and so much as he himself. This piano had it's role in this world, and that was to somehow fill a period of lessons, providing amusement to students who were too dumb to actually stay and listen. He closed the instrument again, and sat down. There was no reason to dwell on such thoughts. People were starting to gather.

Soon, the class was filled to the brim, and their teacher approached. Miss Boa Hancock was young and beautiful, and maybe it was because of those two facts that she considered the rest of the world being worth less than some random trash. Yet somehow, her long, black hair, big eyes and striking clothes provided her students to love her regardless. Everybody was entranced by her. That is, secluding Law. The raven-haired boy was oblivious to other people in general; his love was music, and music alone. Well... Maybe that sentence wasn't exactly true. Law was well aware of the fact he's more into boys since he first found out where the kids come from; and there actually _was_ somebody he could consider worthy paying attention to, beside his music. Not the _he_ would be ever interested in creepy guy like himself.

Law opened his eyes, not liking the general direction his train of thoughts was heading to. He had more important things to do than wondering which ones of his classmates were hot and which were not. Namely, he needed to look at his teacher and actually make an effort to decipher the things she was screeching at him in that high-pitched voice.

"...I said, move, Trafalgar, you nuisance!"

"...so harsh..." a whisper came from the back.

Miss Hancock turned there and made sweet eyes. "Oh~ I didn't mean to~"

As the swooning from the rest of his class continued, Law tried to comprehend what the fuck that women wants him to do. He hunched slightly, patting the shoulder of one of the few people he could talk to without grimacing.

"Oi, Chopper-ya... What was she screeching to me?"

A thin, short boy with curly, brown hair and big, innocent eyes looked up at him with gentle smile. Chopper was slightly younger than Law was, but they were placed in the same class. The headmaster of Grand Line High School decided that, given unusual talent and best references from boy's foster parents, famous surgeons, they would allow him to skip a year or two. Tony Tony Chopper was indeed very talented, and just as much shy and modest. Law liked him for his gentle nature, and often took a tiny boy somewhere with him, or for a studying sessions. They both wanted to be surgeons in the future, and Law took every occasion he got to get to know Chopper's guardians, Dr. Hiluluk and Dr. Kureha, asking them for advice or simply discussing some medic-related topic he found interesting.

"Law, you should listen to the teacher! And she asked you to let her play on the piano; we're doing Liszt today."

Law rolled his eyes. Cool.

He stood up unwillingly and gazed one more time at his beloved instrument. The kind of gaze one would send to his little child while leaving it in care of complete stranger with a mechanic saw in one hand, butchery knife in the other and unhealthy grin on blood-covered face.

It wasn't exactly the case that Law didn't trust Miss Hancock, or thought her incapable of playing. It was just that, like every other pianist, Law had each and every melody he ever played engraved in his heart; and knowing that she will play one of those pieces without much care, without even trying to bring out it's beauty was simply devastating. Law didn't really mind to hear those who just started learning how to play, or weren't as experienced as he was; no, far from it. It was attitude that counted, and he knew that it was an attitude his teacher lacked.

Just as he thought that, first, carelessly hit keys sang, and Law grimaced. His head hurt, and it was just the beginning. _So annoying..._ he thought. Whole day was annoying; whole this fucking school was angering him to no end. Why can't this all be different? Why can't he do what he loves to do without a crowd of idiots unable to appreciate another's passion? And why, for fucks sake, Miss Hancock can't play this piece properly? His head started to spin, and Law closed his eyes. Stop. Stop playing it that way, not really minding what you play. Stop making this beautiful piano sing when you have no interest what it's singing about; stop... stop...

Stop!

Law suddenly opened his eyes. The piano actually halted; all of his class was staring at him.

Oh, he thought. I said it out loud. Shit.

A rising of one, delicate eyebrow of his teacher was the only movement in the room. Boa Hancock looked positively pissed off. Never before any student dared to interrupt her in anything; and she would much prefer to leave it at that. A venom started to gather in her; and Law could see it. She was looking strikingly alike to angered cobra, or some other snake when she was mad. So, deciding he has nothing to lose now, anyway, he went with the flow.

"I said, stop, Miss Hancock. You play it wrong."

A murmur travelled around the class; some of the faces Law saw were angry at him for insulting their beloved teacher; some were amused. All of them curious, waiting for teacher's reply and the punishment Law's going to receive.

"Is that so, _Mister _Trafalgar?" the voice of Boa Hancock was so freezing cold Law wondered why he's still alive and not turned to stone or something. And then, his teacher looked at him, and he realized it was because she wanted to kill him later, and now just let him suffer. "Then, maybe you should play for us and show us how to play it... _correctly._"

Now, Law was the one who's pissed. Playing as a form of _punishment_? Who she thought she was? Well, too bad for her, because Law was going to play, and he was going to enchant everybody in this class. It doesn't matter that the rest of this year he would need to endure being picked at. He will, for once, make the simple, modest piano in this class sing with all the love he had for music.

He strolled to the instrument; his sleeves rolled up, face full of concentration. He closed his eyes for a second, quickly searching his inner music library for a piece suitable for this time and place. Liszt it had to be, that's for sure. Ah... Yes. Law sat down and stretched his fingers, not caring about few giggles and smirks that earned him. He took the sheets from his sight, and put them away; he didn't need those. He slowly put his hands on the keyboard, pushing a single, high accord; and suddenly, all of the previous things; his annoyance, his anger, his class, his teacher... All were gone. The music in his veins poured out and swirled on his fingertips, and Law smiled, really smiled and closed his eyes.

"Franz Liszt... _La campanella._" he whispered.

The piece by genius composer began hesitatingly; light chords, falling like a droplets of water, as if asking for attention, and then becoming faster, more complex, wandering around all of the expanse of the keyboard. Light and heavy again, balancing just on the edge of dissonance, playing with the octaves; those sounds didn't take the audience anywhere; no, with smirks and boredom washed away from their faces, they listened, entranced, to the elaborated, running accords, in awe at the level of mastership in playful dance of tanned fingers on the keys; the main theme coming and going, and coming once again, pulling them through variations and engulfing them within a whirlpool of sounds, growing louder and softer depending on the time. Every time the melody came back to the known already sounds, Law's fingers enriched it, adding more, coming deeper or flying high above; constructing at the same time with playing. Again it was the same theme, and again it was completely different; those few who tried to keep track resigned, and surrendered to flowing sounds. It seemed as if Law wasn't really playing; more like his nimble, long fingers were carefully plaiting and composing the melody; music itself; as if they were in another world. All too soon for everybody who got the luck to listen, the final, deep sounds entered. A frown marred Law's concentrated features, as he himself was pulled into a melody, waves of sheer emotions the composer had to feel while inventing this amazing piece washed over him when he hit the keys one, last time; powerfully, but still gently; and the silence, as much a part of the melody as the music, lingered. The pianist opened his eyes.

He looked around the room, quite disappointed that he was there, and not in that wonderful world he had visited just seconds ago. Law's classmates were still unmoving. Some of them had their eyes closed, and looked thoughtful. Some others, on the contrary – gaped in his direction with their mouths open. All of them were flushed, looking so utterly... moved?

Law didn't dare to look in the direction of the door, where he knew _that_ person was standing. But the temptation was strong. What does he think of me now? Did he like the music? Did he close that glowing, precious ambers he has for eyes and furrowed his pale forehead in concentration? Or did he curled those thin lips in mocking smirk, and ran a hand trough those defying gravity, scarlet hair Law knew was so soft, even though he never had the luxury to check for himself?

Did he, even if it was just for a while, appreciated the melody I played?

And quite surprisingly, the moment Law thought this, he was greeted with an answer. For exactly from the direction he knew _he_ stood, there was a clapping coming. Not that it was left to break the silence on it's own; as if it was a signal, the pianist's classmates woke up from their music-induced trance, and stood up, clapping their hands off, some of them shouting, crying out for more. Law was dumbfounded. He was sitting there, on his usual piano stool, surrounded by cheering, delighted people, and he was trying his best not to cry from relief and sheer happiness.

After the first shock passed, he realized he should at least make a bow, and thank them for hearing him out; but he wasn't allowed to. The claps started to sound in a rhythm, and voices came, calling, asking for more.

"Play again, Law! Play for us some more!"

...

Law smiled a little wider; his fingers fell on the keys with the same playful manner of _La campanella_, but lighter and less elaborated. It reminded them all of simple happiness, carefree smiles, sincere laughter. "Imagine my own shocked face, when, just a day after that, my high and mighty teacher, Boa Hancock, apologised to me... And on my piano's keys, well hid under the lid, a beautiful, scarlet rose was laying. I had no idea who could've give me that; you see, I never had many friends, and I hardly could take the rest of the people into consideration, as I barely knew them; Miss Hancock was out of the question as well." The piano slowed down, sounding lower, deeper, almost... romantic...

"Hm... Maybe I am not entirely sincere. I had one suspicion, just one; but at the same time, I thought to myself: you suspect that person because you _want it _to be him. But you know it's impossible. Not such out-going, temperamental guy, always surrounded by his loyal rock band, "The Kids of Heart". What he was even doing in biology class was a wonder; with all his friends in sport one, it was a mystery why almost an exact year ago our school's famous rock-star, Eustass Kidd, changed his ambitions completely. He came to my class, and, by working very, very hard, in one year managed to become second best student. Such a person is hard not to spot, and I found himself considering the red-haired, pale guy quite attractive before I even knew his name."

"Ever since then, two times a week, when I had those classes, I would receive a rose. I treasured every single petal and tried my hardest to spot who was that gave me them; but to no avail. And it wasn't until much later I found out just who it was."

…

Law leaned on the wall, his eyes half lidded. The little scene set in the main hall of Grand Line High School was getting prepared and decorated before his eyes. Tomorrow was the last day he's going to spend in this building; and so, the graduates were allowed to make one last party. In the main hall, after the boring speeches of the headmasters and their homeroom teachers, the rock concert will be taking place; staring none other than Eustass Kidd and his band.

And Law was designated to supervise the preparations for the event.

Why, he knew not. The girls working on the decorations were more than enough. He could never understand how such fragile, skinny beings could get so much power over boys. Girls were simple born to rule: even now the gang composed of pink-haired and vulgar Jewelery Bonney, pretty faced Alvida (who was behind her back called "Miss Untouchable") and Monet, who was a girl behaving as if she'd been constantly high, made the boys of their classes do all hard work, and were chatting and giggling in the corner, sometimes turning around to scream at some poor guy who did something bad. There was no reason to interrupt them; and Law wasn't a suicidal type to do so. Not to mention he was completely alright with not having to do a thing. Well, apart from bringing here guitars; he would not let anybody else carry those instruments from music room to the main hall.

Many things changed over those few months that had passed since he revealed his talent to the rest of the school. Surprisingly enough, nobody picked on him for his love of piano; well, almost nobody, but he heard that Bellamy was found bleeding and with more than few bones broken after he made a fun of his playing. The music room became his kingdom; with time, the teachers entrusted all of the music instruments to his care, and Law did his best to keep them singing. With his contacts in music academies all over the town, he managed to organise concerts of such celebrities as Brook, the Soul King, or the Rumba Pirates group. And even so, the audience would always ask him to play himself. Law wasn't just taking the compliments, though. He knew full well that of such applause he was undeserving, and doubled his practice time; all of the appreciation was a great ambition bust, and never before was Law more motivated to play. Of course, he couldn't abandon his medical studies as well; suddenly, most nights turned into intensive learning sessions, and persistent dark rings under tired eyes were added to his appearance.

The doors to the music room was closed, but that was just the right sign. Law never left the instruments to just lay there; he took the key out of his pocket and went inside. There was a certain peacefulness in quiet music room. For Law, it was filled with echoes and memories of the melodies played; the air vibrating happily with the music the instruments composed in the silence. Raven-haired boy smiled, caressing them as he went; hidden safely in cases, he still could picture their shapes and sounds they make. Flute, saxophone, drums... his piano.

Law quickly looked around the room, and checked the corridor. He won't be having music classes again, but there was still a chance; everybody knew he would come here today, even if just to fetch the guitars. So, with the same happy anticipation and unsurity he felt for past few months, he opened the lid of his piano. But, differently than always, he was not gifted only with a sight of scarlet rose laying on it's keys. Beside it, hidden under those red, delicate petals, there was a note.

_Please, come to the concert tomorrow._

_5:30 pm, main hall._

_You'll recognise me._

Law took this note carefully in his fingers, along with the rose he absent-mindedly brought to his nose. So, after quite a long time, his rose-sender wanted to meet. To tell the truth, Law was never one for events such as rock concert; it wasn't that he didn't appreciate rock, or any other for of music. It was just the form it was received at concerts he prefered to avoid; loud, high sounds coming out of the speakers all around were fatal for hearing, and for a musician, hearing and fingers were life. But, maybe this time, he could make an exception? Besides, the sender of this note didn't want him on all of the concert, as it was starting at 4 pm. It was an ending he were to attend.

Law's lips curled a little. He was curious, and decided to take this chance to meet Mr. Enigma he tried to catch red-handed for past few months. His fingers fell gently to the keys of his piano, bringing some undetermined melody; unknown, just as the person he were to meet.

"I wonder what kind of melody you'd present..." he whispered, closing his piano, remembering to take his rose and the note, picking up one of the guitars he had to transport and heading for the main hall. He had a lot of work to do.

…

"And you went to the concert?" Luffy's bright eyes betrayed his excitement. He had heard this story more times he could count, but it still was a joy for him to listen to it. Especially given the fact, that Law was adorning his tale with his own music, perfectly matching everything he said.

"Yes." answered the pianist with fond smile. His fingers ceased their dance, and rested on his lap, as he let the words tell the part of the story in which the music he heard wasn't his own. "I went to the concert. The note was about coming at 5:30 pm, but in the end I was so excited I decided to come earlier and actually listen to the whole thing. This band, Kids of Heart, was not half bad; I found their songs quite complex, and elaborated, so it was nice listening to them, even if I was not exactly dancing, like the others, just standing on the back. And then, on the exact hour I was asked to come..."

"You met him?" exclaimed Luffy, not being able to keep quiet. Another person, tall, handsome young man with freckles on his boyish face and kind, dark eyes stood up and walked to the piano, wrapping his arms around excited boy.

"Now, Luffy! Let Law talk, and you'll find out what's happened." he said, smiling apologetically at the pianist. The youngster in his embrace pouted, looking up at the other raven-haired boy.

"But, Ace~ I want to know!"

Law chuckled, and let another accord resonate in the room."Very well. Yes, I met him. And it was all, as it should be, accompanied with a song..."

…

"Thanks, guys! You're amazing! Now, let our poor rockstar have a glass of water, and in five minutes we'll see you again for the last song!" came the almost-shout from the scene. The person shouting, tall blonde with his long hair falling loosely on his back, and some kind of stripped white-blue motorcycle helmet on his face, was, from what Law knew, Eustass's Kidd's best friend, nicknamed Killer. Why he was dressed up like that was a mystery, but Law decided he could forgive him, for the blonde's guitar play was first class, and a pleasure to listen to. As for the leader and main vocal himself, Law must've admit, although unwillingly, that Mr. Eustass was looking better than ever. He was dressed in mocking-official clothes; tight, black pants, white shirt, loosely tied bloody-red tie, perfectly matching his hair, which were, as always, defying gravity, held back with a pair of sunglasses. His pale complexion was positively glowing in dark main hall, and his voice was probably enough for the madly screaming girls in first rows to wet themselves.

Law looked at his watch. 5:25 pm. In five minutes, his supposed secret admirer were to make his appearance. Now that he thought of it, that person would have quite a task to achieve; main hall was filled with people, all moving, dancing and whatever, not to mention it was dark. To find anybody in this room would be possible only with a great deal of good luck and maybe from stage. Who would it be, then? Law really hoped it wasn't going to be his friends. As much as he liked Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart and Bepo, he would prefer them not to beat around the bush with things like that, and if sending this note was supposed to be their cool idea of luring him out of his house and bringing him to some social gathering, Law definitely wasn't amused.

But, if not them, then who? Chopper was out of the question. He said he liked Law's playing from the very beginning, so it was no reason for him to secretly send him roses or something like that. Teachers were out of the picture, as well. Oh God, let it not be any weird, swooning girl, thought Law desperately. Some of them were just creepy; short from stalker, going after her crush everywhere and stuff.

One minute. Oh, and the Kids of Heart are coming back on stage. Their redhead vocalist was the one to talk this time, though.

"For the last song, guys... I wanted to dedicate it to someone!" screeches answered. Law mentally rolled his eyes. Since every single girl (and few boys) wanted it to be their song, it seemed that in the end they would not let Mr. Eustass tell at all. But the band-leader clearly had other plans, as he tapped the microphone and shouted for silence. "I want this song to be for a special, special person... I know they're here, and, well... you know, who you are. See, I don't seem to have guts enough to tell you this face to face but..." Kidd's voice shuddered a little, as if he had just realized how nervous he really is. "Maybe, if I'll sing for you, you'll listen me out." Suddenly, Law frozen. It was impossible. The raven haired boy leaned heavily on the wall behind him, his head suddenly dizzy, confused, not understanding what he was seeing. In his mind, the last line of the note echoed. _You will recognise me._

In pale hand of Eustass Kidd, a beautiful, scarlet rose laid.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like;_

_To find the one in this life._

_The one we all dream of, but dreams're just not enough_

_so I'll be waiting for the real thig, __I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting wi__ll play out like a scene, _

_stright of the silver screen_

_so I'll be holding my breath, right up till the end,_

_until that moment when, I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with!_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that!_

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same some way_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

_Tonight, out on the street, I'm in the moonlight,_

_And damn it, this feels too right_

_It's just like d__é__j__à__ vu, me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end,_

_is it that moment when, I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that!_

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same some way_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

A proper landslide of clapping followed. Kidd grinned widely, and kissed the rose he held in his hands, making most of the girls almost faint. But, when he searched for this one figure, this one person he wanted to see now, to seek whether they liked his song or not, there was no familiar shadow near the wall.

Trafalgar Law vanished.

…

Rock was hard to play on piano alone, but Law managed to bring out the melody for his listeners, as he fondly recited the lyrics. The amused chuckle came from near the window, and tall, muscular, green-haired boy playfully poked his blonde, handsome neighbour.

"See? Told you rock rules, shit-cook!"

The blue-eyed blonde with curled eye-brow and a toothpick between his lips furrowed, and hit the green-haired on the head. "Shut up, shitty marimo!"

"You wanna fight, dartbrow?"

"Bring it on, shithead!"

"Shut the fuck up, you're both idiots." said Ace calmly. Luffy looked at the pair, frowning.

"Zoro, Sanji, don't fight. I wanna listen to Law's story."

"...okay." both of them said, looking daggers at each other. Law chuckled at his young friend's behaviour, and decided to continue with the tale. Yet, he was interrupted again, this time by Ace.

"But, I never really understood why you dashed out that time. You liked Kidd anyway, right?"

Law nodded, and let his fingers create a romantic, slow melody. "Yes, I did. Maybe it wasn't really love at that time, but a deep attraction, for sure. But, you see... He was a stuff of dream for me. Handsome, smart, popular; he could have whoever he'd chosen. I just couldn't believe it was me; by the time I reached the music room and hid inside, I was sure he just wanted to play some joke on me."

One of Law's rare smiled crept on his face, even if it was still laced with sadness. "I was quickly proven wrong, though..."

…

The light, melancholic and peaceful tunes of Beethoven's _Moonlight' Sonata _filled the little room. It truly was a pity there was no audience, for if there were any, they might've been able to steal a gaze or two at the beautiful scenery the pianist was bringing to life all around himself. The tones were laid, one after another, lyric, filled with some sort of sad, yet gentle feeling- and suddenly, the pianist wasn't playing in this room, filled with instrument's cases. He was out, in the magical garden, near the fountain. High, majestic trees surrounded the little clearing; their trunks were smooth and white, leaves turned silver by gentle rays of moonlight. Full moon were shining upon the musician, his raven hair and concentrated features lit, glowing all around. Wind was shimmering here, and there, bringing chill; but even that was more refreshing than cooling. A single rose laid on the piano; one could say, that evening song of this instruments was one of longing. Chords, composed to be melancholic to begin with, were enriched with pure emotion while falling off those nimble, tattooed fingers; falling straight from pianist's heart.

The silence that follows the piece is often even more important than the piece itself, Law realised after he finished playing and just sat there, lost in thoughts. It is the time for the listeners to think of the music; interpret it. Why I just played _Moonlight Sonata_? Is it because it's soothing, magical, peaceful? Or because it's full of sadness and romance?

"I want nothing more than to clap, but clapping would just spoil that atmosphere you created, wouldn't it..." came a deep whisper from beside the door, that made Law almost jump out of his stool.

"Oh, no, don't be scared! I'm sorry! It's just me, I, I... Just c-came to apologise."

Red hair, pale skin, amber eyes. Extremely hot. "Mr. Eustass?"

The rockstar scratched his neck and came closer, seemingly anxious. "Um... yeah. Look, Trafalgar, I'm... sorry. I was stupid. I should've just came and tell you like that, but... I was scared and then Killer gave me the idea... God, I'm gonna punch his face so bad even his helmet not gonna help, but later. I'm really sorry. Look, just forget everything, ok? I should've known you won't like somebody like me." Kidd caressed the piano Law was still sitting by, and smiled lightly, sadly. "Just, before I go... You play beautifully. Really."

Law, who was staring at the other rather dumbly up till now, frowned at that. He saw pain in those enchanting, amber eyes, and then – back of this beautiful, scarlet head – and he didn't like any of this. So, before his mind could analyse any of those words Kidd was saying to him, his body acted on it's own. He stood, rather clumsily, and caught Kidd's wrist.

"Wait!"

Surprised look, a hopeful one crept on Kidd's features, as he turned back to look into Law's eyes, amber against silver.

"What... What do you mean?" Law whispered, not really knowing what else to say. It was all like some kind of a dream – like his _Moonlight Sonata._

"Um... I mean... God, why it's so hard to just say it out loud..." Kidd looked positively terrified. "Look, I... I l-like you, Trafalgar."

Ok, stop, halt, achtung, извините, merci arivederci. It was a dream. It had to be. Eustass Kidd, aka. Mister Perfect just confessed. To Law. Yep, a dream.

But... if it was a dream, why does the fabric of Kidd's shirt feel so real under his fingers? Why his amber eyes are so detailed, his hair shining in this unimaginable shade of scarlet? Law blinked once, and once again. Then, he grinned. It wasn't a dream. God, it was _real._

"Law..." he whispered, aware that Kidd must be starting to doubt his sanity at this point.

"What?"

"Call me Law. And, Mr. Eustass, my answer is: hell, I like you too." as the delight appeared on Kidd's features, Law's grin had only grown bigger. He let his wrist go, and sat by the piano again, observing the redhead.

"How is this possible?" Kidd sounded so unsure; as if seeking for lie that wasn't there, as if not believing.

"You tell me. How do you feel the same? We barely know each other. We barely ever talked; yet I wanted it to be you for so long already..."

Kidd snorted, disbelieving. "Year ago, I forgot my guitar in this classroom. After school, I came to retrieve it and... I heard you playing. It was so amazing... I haven't got any idea what has happened to me – I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I changed classes so I could be closer to you, but I haven't got the guts to tell you. After all, who was I? I ain't rich, nor very smart. I don't have big dreams, nothing to offer. And you..."

"And I am just a creepy pianist who want's to be a doctor. I ain't handsome, nor popular; quite a sociopath, if I have to be frank."

"You're beautiful."

"And you're amazing."

"I'm terribly late."

"Agreed on that one."

"Can I kiss you?"

Law looked at the red-haired youth and found it utterly difficult to tear his eyes off. Never before anybody asked him this; and certainly never before had he seen somebody so handsome. For Kidd, with his cheeks gently flushed, and amber eyes full with emotion Law dared not to name, were the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. So, instead of answering, he leaned closer. Kidd caught a hint. Their hands met midair, tangling with each other. Law's left, free one, rested on Kidd's neck. Kidd's wandered to Law's chin, tilting it gently. They were nearing each other, slowly, cautiously, and when their lips finally met, Law decided all the waiting was worth it.

Kidd's lips were gentle and sweet at first, but then eager to move, and Law was more than happy to comply. He couldn't tell how long he spent there, above his piano, kissing Kidd, but he certainly felt that he could spend forever like that. And, when the air became irritatingly needed and they had to part, still they eyes were locked, never breaking this connection they had.

"They're gonna close the school soon..." whispered Kidd, cupping Law's cheek. The latter frowned, then smiled lightly.

"Mine place, or yours?" he asked, leaning into the touch. Upon not receiving any answer, he opened his eyes sharply. "I mean, if you don't want, it's..."

Kidd's thin, pale lips stretched in a grin. "Lead on."

…

"Ever since then, we started dating. Summer holidays had just begun, and we spent whole days together, just the two of us. I would play for Kidd, and in exchange, he would sing for me. We would go for long walks, or just lay in some park, talking, getting to know each other, kissing... Soon, I realised that I truly, deeply love him, and can't live without him. And my love turned out to be mutual. Soon, the holidays ended, and we went to the university – Kidd, as he had no idea what to do in the future, apart from singing, wanted to go where I was going. These were beautiful, perfect days, full of love, music and lots of studying. New World University was pretty unforgiving, but we somehow managed to pull through; even got ourselves a nice, little flat not far from here."

Law looked into the eyes of his four listeners, and some weird, impenetrable emotion crept on his face. Locking eyes with Luffy, who was almost laying on the piano, he said in theatrical voice. "And then, they lived happily ever after."

Luffy giggled, and the rest of the boys clapped. Law smiled, and bowed. He needed to get going anyway; late afternoon turned into late evening, and he had some work to do. After he said his byes to the boys, he went out of the room, almost bumping at Kaya, who was about to knock.

"Doctor Trafalgar," she smiled. "I was just about to call you. You shouldn't let Luffy busy you so; it's so kind of you to play for them now and then, but you need rest, too!"

"Miss Kaya, what I do with my free time is my decision." he smiled back, adjusting his white coat. Kaya nodded, and proceeded after him.

"How are they, Doctor?"

Law sighed. "I know as much as you do. Luffy is young, and he has a strong will to live. The same goes for Zoro and Sanji. But Ace... He's getting thinner and thinner as you look at him. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, even himself, but the illness is slowly winning over."

Kaya nodded sadly. "His tests has worsened, too. It's so unfair... Those nice, young boys. They shouldn't be there; not with a lethal disease. Not with such dangerous stadium of cancer."

Law could only nod at that statement. They went to the doctors' cantina. Raftel Hospital was huge and modern, and it offered it's patients the best care; the doctors, too, couldn't complain. Kaya handed Law his hoodie. "But it's so nice of you, to come and play for them, Doctor Trafalgar."

Law shook his head. It was really nothing. He couldn't bear not doing it, to be sincere. Kaya looked at him with sadness and pity written on her face. "I... I'm sure Doctor Eustass would be glad you do it. We... Law, I'm so sorry. Say hello to him from us."

"I will." Law's voice was hoarse, as he turned his back to Kaya. One, clear drop fell on his cheek; and Law realized he is not able to produce any more tears. He cried them all out already. In his civil clothes, he rushed to the another wing of the hospital. He walked past his colleagues, who greeted him pitifully, and stopped at one of the rooms.

It was white, as was the rest of the hospital; and quite large, with big window on one wall. On the bed in the corner, surrounded by medical equipment that enabled such things as breathing, laid a handsome, young man, with fiery red hair. He had few cuts, and whole lot of bruises everywhere, and there was a bandage circling his head, contrasting with scarlet strands.

"Hello, love." Law whispered, and sat next to him, taking his hand in his own, entangling their fingers. He let his other hand wander to his lover's face, and caress those pale, sharp cheekbones, carefull not to mess with the installation of life-saving devices.

"You know, Kidd... When you first confessed to me, all these years ago, I thought I was dreaming. And it turned out to be real." Law bit his lip, trying to contain his dry sobs. "So I'm thinking to myself... Maybe this time it is a dream that seems to be real? Maybe in few minutes you're gonna kiss me playfully, and ask me what am I thinking, sleeping in, when there is work to go to..." Law's voice shook. "And then... I'm going to tell you you are never again allowed to ride on that blasted motorcycle... And you're gonna pout like a child... And kiss me again, telling me it was all just a nightmare..."

Law squeezed Kidd's hand and, as his vision blurred, found out that he still had more tears to cry out.

"...but it's not just a dream, isn't it..."

* * *

**AN: **Cool, and now I hate myself. This story is a one-shot, but I might be convienced into making some omakes... If you want them, prompt me!

And don't forget to review! :)


	2. Author's Note

I love you.

Yes, that's a creepy way to start a conversation, I know, but, but... Guys, I love you so much! -cries in the corner-

As I had to cope with a lot of stupid internet problems lately, and until 15th of May can't even dream of uploading something more essential, I decided to at least answer at your beautiful reviews and let you in on my plans for the future of "The Pianist" :)

But, first things first! I'm going chronological :)

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll** you, love, were my first reviewer on this story, and I can't even begin to tell you how much your review made me happy:) Yes, I decided to write an omake: you can read the details under the answers. What's more? You said I'm amazing, and though I don't agree with it - this story seriously needs some enhancing, really! - it made me really happy. You are the one amazing, and I love you, and this story is going to be continued thanks to you, and the others who keeps me pumped up :) Thank you so much!

**lglglog **firstly: I'm sorry for the state of your nick (;)) but I couldn't use dots... Well, I hope you don't mind:) As for the answer. I think I might know your review by heart by now - I read it so many times already... And it is because I just couldn't believe what you have written, it was so beautiful, and made me cry. Really. Just like my story made you, I just couldn't stop crying. It's the best possible price for me, to receive such great words after writing a story, even if, in my eyes, it's still in need of enhancing. I'm especially happy you appreciated the music - I must say, I can't even remember how many hours I spent just listening to all possible piano tunes, searching for ones I could use, for ones that would make me see the same things I later described in the story. I personally am strongly linked with music of any kind, not only classic; if I managed to share my passion with you, even a little, I'm very happy :) I love you very much, and thank you! I promise there is going to be more in this story, it has to be :)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat **and here comes an old friend:) I can't thank you enough for supporting me in all of my stories; moreover, you always find time to review me, which is just amazing, and I love you for that. I'm sorry that I keep you, and many others, wait - both with this story, and with "Tainted", yet I promise there will be an update; and soon. Thank **you** once more!

**Pure** this "chapter" is made mostly thanks to you, and other Anons that, even though not having their accounts, managed to leave a word. I love you so much for this! Even though I seriously am undeserving for such nice words, thank you for them; your review made me very, very happy. I promise I will continue with this story; the details are down below the answers. How could I not, when so many great people support me? :)

**samiya88 **and yet second review on which I was swept away and turned into sobbing pile of feels. Do you realize how much I love you? :) As for your review... I actually had in mind few other endings to this story, most of them even more sad, some of them happy. I decided on this one, because it's open, so, depending on your - readers - feeling, I could make an omake that compliments this one. I wanted it to be warm and comforting sort of a story right until the end; as was the one that Law told the boys. But, again, just as Law's story - the reality needed to spoil the happiness, and the fairy tale couldn't last forever. Though, as I am seriously not a kind to write sad stories such as this one, I think there still is hope. I couldn't stop reading your review. What you said, that even though you don't really like sad stories, you enjoyed mine; I can't explain how much this matters. Somewhere above I already explained that this link between Law and music is pretty much what it is in my case, and it's amazing to share it with you:) And although, really, I don't deserve all those kind words; thank you. Thank you so much!

**Guest** short and clear ;) I will. I promise. Details below.

**azab** don't shoot me, please! ;) I promise to write an omake, I really do! And really, I am not genius. I'm very flattered, and it makes me happy, it really does, but those called geniuses would be KlawxXx, Eustass-ya, Jester310, Miss Doflamingo, and, more than any, Reiki-Piratical. Those are the talented, and amazing people, and I have to say that without them, this story could never be. Thank you for your review, and I love you so much! (even though you want to shoot me ;))

**Miss Doflamingo** Oh. My. God. Senpai! You noticed me! *rolls on the floor, trying to fight the wave of feels* Thank you! But... but I'm really not that amesome...

*cough, cough* seriously. If it weren't for you... For your great blog, amazing rp's and stuff like that, I would never get the inspiration to write this piece, so thank you very, very much, and please, keep up the great work! For young artist-beginners, just like me, you are a source of strength to write, and I think that all who reads this agree with me :) I love you very, very much!

**BlackDasiys** there is a story in my country; story about a musican, who played so great that even the king asked him to come and play. The musician was just a simple person, so most of the king's surroundings were looking at him with hidden smirks, but when he started to play, they all turned silent. The song was so beautiful, that even the king cried. And when it ended, he asked the musician to name what he wishes to be given for him. And the musician said: there is nothing more you can give me, your Majesty, for I saw you crying, and this single tear is the best price an artist can get.

And these exact words, although I'm no great musician, I want to tell you in answer for your beautiful review. I love you and thank you, with all my heart.

**Eustass-ya **it's so amazing that a person I admire for her stories liked mine:) Thank you! though I have to say, my pieces are looking a little pale in comparison to yours :) You are a great inspiration for me, and I love you!

**denOden** if there's anybody I'm going to dedicate my omakes to, apart from my sister, it's you. When I received your comment, I sat by my laptop and have written one of them; and at the same time, the last I'm going to publish. It's the ending of this story, and even if some of you probably won't really like how I have chosen to finish, I hope you'll enjoy my work. For the time being, as long as this story keeps being on In Progress mode, please, dear, consider yourself my co-author, since, and I am being serious - you made this story continue. Thank you! I love you very, very much :)

**Knowledge is a powerful tool **first of all - I love your nick. ;) Second of all - it's not just the nick I love, but you as well. I wonder, how few simple words, a signal that what I do is making my readers interested and happy, could make me smile. It's magic, and you, my dear, are the best magician there can be:) Thank you!

* * *

So. This is it for my dear reviewers, and answers to their beautiful comments :) Now for a little detail:

1. Yes. I'm going to write an omake. Few of them, actually.

2. It is thanks to all of you, but mostly to **denOden**, for whom these omakes shall be dedicated.

3. You can prompt me however you want - be it by review or PM. Just write what you'd like to see in an omake, and I'll try to write it.

4. Prompts shall be placed in any time before the main story. As for it's ending - I've already written it, but it shall be posted as the last. Which means, since I hope for at least 4-5 omakes, that the faster you'll prompt me, the faster I'll be able to post the ending ^^

5. This is it, I guess. For any more details, please, PM me. Ah! I'll wait with writing until May the 15th, since I'll have my own laptop by then. Feel free to send me your ideas until then, and even later.

6. I love you all, and hope to read you soon!

As the ending, I'd like to thank **KlawxXx**, an author of amazing "Wrong Number" that inspired me to write this piece; also, **Miss Doflamingo** and **sweetlappin **for making such an amazing tumblrs; I can't thank you enough, guys. And, more than anyone, my dear sister, who's here by the nick of **Fleya**, because, even though she never saw One Piece, she still reads my every fic :)

You're amazing!


	3. Waltz no 15

**A/N:** I would not be surprised if you guys hate me. Not at all. I took my time, like hell I did. Sorry.

This chapter is for **lg lg log**, because I love her and I promised it to her.

Actually, I love you all.

Enjoy! (and, you know... prompts would really help me write...)

* * *

The last rays of light made it through the window, illuminating four silhouettes, and creating a nimb around simple, black piano in the middle of the room. The person sitting by it didn't move. He just finished one of his pieces, and was looking straight ahead; thoughtfully, as if experiencing the melody all over again; in this golden silence, in which gentle sounds of the piano resonated deeply and quietly.

The day was beautiful; just a while ago, sun was shining bright, and even the clouds that covered the sky couldn't make it disappear. Right now, as it was already setting, the little garden that could be seen at the other side of the window was turned golden; every single leaf shining with it's own, delicate light. The clouds decided to vanish, and were currently disintegrating into warm, gentle rain characteristic to late September.

"Oi, look! It's a rainbow!" young, skinny boy exclaimed happily, looking out. He was smiling brightly, his dark eyes positively radiating. He looked back at his neighbour, seemingly older than he was, and pointed at the colourful arch on the sky. "See, Ace?"

"I can see it, Luffy." came tired response. Freckled boy that was seated still, gazed out of the window, and managed to smile. He was a little more pale than he should be; his once rosy cheeks were bleached, leaving uncountable freckles to contrast with their pallor. His eyes were tired, but his smile as happy as his companion's, even if smaller.

One more person smiled at the beautiful sight. The pianist stretched his fingers, and looked at his audience with dreamy eyes. "Did you know there is a musical legend about why, when it rains on sunny day, there is a rainbow on the sky?"

Luffy turned curiously, and looked at Law. "Tell us?"

Law chuckled, and let his fingers rest on the keyboard. "Of course. Close your eyes... I'll let the music talk to you."

"Johannes Brahms... _Waltz No.15_"

First chord was quiet, followed by others, falling around it as if they were droplets of water. The melody wasn't complicated, and anything but rushed. The pianist enhanced it's simplicity; lingering tones and delicately pushed keys uncovered the story he was telling, making the hearts of the audience beat faster and tremble at the beauty and sadness of this simple story.

The notes like a little fall of rain surrounded the world; one of them, beautiful, clean drop rested on the scarlet rose bud, made out of gentle melody. It was like single tear, shining in ruby shade of her surroundings. Then, suddenly, another chord went in; through the cloud-covered sky, one, bright ray of sun shone on the world, and made the droplet light up in flame; like precious, living jewel.

"Once upon a time, there was a droplet of rain. She was beautiful and pure, shining lightly on a cushion made - especially for her - of rose petals. But she was a sad little drop; a lonely one.

There was also a sliver of sun; just a little ray, but bright and innocent, making all that he fell onto glow in it's light. This little one managed to get through the clouds, on this special, rainy day - and saw the droplet of water; and she was so beautiful, and he was so charming, that on this very moment, they fell in love with each other.

The little ray of sun wanted to kiss his beloved one; he wanted to make her glow, to dance with her on those delicate rose petals, but... the moment when he touched her, she disappeared; leaving the world she knew, as she could not endure the heat her love brought her. And the ray of sun understood what he had done; he was so miserable. He couldn't imagine life without his love, and his heart broke; he disappeared, too.

Other droplets of rain and rays of sun were so saddened by the fate of those two, that, as a memorial, they created a beautiful arch in the sky. Every time, when the sun meets the rain, the story of two lovers that loved one another dearly, but could never be together, shines on the sky in form of a rainbow."

The main theme of the chords returned, and the listeners could see it; could see the rain, crying at the sad fate; the sun and misery of nature; but at the same time, from all of this sadness, they could see the sun and rain unite, to create a miracle; to shine forever on the sky, in form of beautiful seven colours. Water and light; sadness and joy; beauty of this simple story, simple as the tune it was created to, made their hearts ache.

"It's a beautiful tale, Law..." Luffy whispered, and looked at his neighbour. Ace's eyes were closed, his breathing even; he was sleeping, dreaming of flowers, and water, and light.

…

"Law."

The pianist turned around; his white coat twirled slightly; his – lately permanent – saddened expression turned into confused frown, as he stared at young boy dressed in a hospital gown, catching up with him with every second.

"Luffy. What is it? I just packed you into a bed, too..." he sighed, but couldn't fight a light smile. It always amazed him, how Luffy was able to remain happy and carefree all the time, despite his disease. He talked with him about it once, about a year ago; and kid's answer made him thoughtful for weeks after the talk. Luffy simply told him that – having been sick for most of his life – he just accepted his death. And, after you accept the inevitable, there's really nothing to worry or scare you anymore.

But, this time, expression on Luffy's face was serious. He stopped before the doctor, panting lightly from long – for him – stroll. "Can I talk with you?"

"Of course. Would you like me to take you back to your room, or is Ace sleeping already, and you'd like to come with me to my office?"

Office it turned out to be. Luffy was soon seated in a comfy chair in front of Law's desk, while the surgeon settled in his own at the other side, red, spotted mug with picture of polar bear in his hand. If Law was to ever tell he was addicted to something, it'd be coffee.

"So. What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" he asked, regarding the skinny boy with curious look. Yet, no amount of curiosity could prepare him for the question Luffy was about to ask.

"Law, Ace's gonna die, right?" Law stared. Luffy was talking in serious, almost trembling voice; his eyes were cast down, his fists folded on his knees. The doctor was sure he fought not to cry at the moment.

"Luffy..." he sighed, putting his coffee on the desk and resting his chin on his folded hands. He should've expected that. Luffy, in the end, wasn't stupid. Of course he noticed; those two boys were unbelievably close to each other; having spent whole their lifes in hospitals, with both their mothers dead and fathers – maybe not uninterested in them, but avoiding visiting non the less... Luffy and Ace were like brothers. And as much as Law knew that neither is scared of their own death... If Ace was to die, Luffy would die with him out of pure heartbreak.

"I want you to meet somebody before I answer this question."

…

This room was very, very quiet. It's white silence was only disturbed by steady, monotone beeping. It was dusk already, and dark sky behind large window was still illuminating the only inhabitant of this space. He was laying on a bed – strong, muscular frame, yet looking quite fragile at the same time; as if lost in hospital whiteness of his covers. He was connected to few medical machines; one of them, the beeping one, was showing that his heart was beating, but if it was to be seen without the thing, one could say that the man was dead; his chest was rising so barely. He was incredibly pale, which created amazing contrast with quite unusual, scarlet shade of his longish hair. He was currently sleeping peacefully, not a single muscle trembling.

The doors to this room opened, and light was turned on. Two other men entered – one was a man in white, doctor's coat, and the other was just a boy, dressed in hospital gown and pair of slippers. This boy stood – shocked – by the entrance, and then took few unsure steps inside, nearing the man on the bed.

"Law, it's... But it can't be!" he exclaimed helplessly, turning to his companion with miserable expression on his face. The doctor mirrored this misery, as he came to the man on the bed, caressing his face lightly. He sat down, his tanned hand entangling with pale one, as he looked up at distressed boy.

"You're right, Luffy. This man here is Eustass Kidd; the one you were hearing from me so often about."

"But... But you said! You always tell us that you were living happily ever after with him! Why... what's happened?" Luffy's eyes were teary now, as he hesitantly neared the two. He regarded Kidd's sleeping form, and sat beside Law, not really knowing what to do next. Luckily, the doctor decided to tell him this story in full, for once.

"We were living happily. Now as I think of it, we were the happiest people in the world. I had Kidd, and he had me, and as long as it was like that, we could endure everything. But one month ago, this happiness ended. I was working, and Kidd had a day off, so he decided to go on a ride on his motorcycle. He had an accident, a very serious one. Now, there is hope for him, but just after this had happened, I weren't even sure if he'll survive. Right now, Kidd's in coma; and we don't know when – or even _if_ – he'll wake up."

"You asked me if Ace is going to die. Probably you know the answer already. You suffer the same disease as him, and you are aware of it's risks. But why I wanted you to come here with me, Luffy..." Law looked deep in the eyes of raven-haired boy, trying to make him understand. "is because I want you to see for yourself; you have to live on, despite what happens. If I were to give up when I heard of Kidd's accident... Who would be waiting for him now? You have to fight, for those you love, for those you care for. And maybe... Maybe it'll turn out well for both of you."

Luffy looked down, digesting Law's words. They gave him strange comfort; in his pain, seeing how Ace fades day after day, he was not alone. Law too was suffering, but he was strong, and still managed to bring smile to their faces. He was somebody Luffy was able to look up to. Yet...

"But... Is there any hope at all?" he whispered.

Law tightened his grip on his lover's pale hand. "...there is always hope."

…

Law was pacing the corridors of the hospital, his eyes tired and unfocused. White, clean walls that he usually found soothing were now unnerving for him, reminding him of too many bad things. He ought to go home already; actually, he should've do so few hours ago, but he couldn't bear to come back to his empty flat, to be so far from the one he loved.

It was month since the accident, yet for Law it was ages. He still could remember, clear as day, when the very pager he held now beeped, and informed him of the end of his world. He still could see worried expression on Chopper's face when he went out of the operation hall, and informed him that Kidd was, thanks god, still alive; but barely so.

Every day since then, Law's life was a never-ending nightmare. Long, exhausting days, filled with pitying looks from his colleagues; lonely nights, when he trashed on bed, not being able to sleep; countless hours of staring at his beloved's face, hoping that he would see him waking up and terrified that he would see a straight line of his heart's beating instead.

Law was a doctor. A very good one, even. That's why he knew that, as much as he didn't want to admit it even to himself, Kidd's chances were very slim. The car hit him head on; apart from few broken bones and whole lot of cuts and bruises, he had encountered two very dangerous wounds; first one was his broken rib, that punctured – or, more accurately, ripped through – his right lung. Second was strong head damage; depending on how bad it really was, Kidd would either wake up or die in his sleep. And the latter was more likely.

But he fought. Every day could be his last, but Kidd's body didn't want to give up. Chopper, who insisted on being Kidd's doctor in care, much to Law's gratitude towards nimble looking man, decided not to wake him up from coma. When, after two weeks, most of Kidd's wounds were healed and his lung could work once more, he insisted on keeping him in this state for another week at least, and even after that – to let him wake up on his own. That way, the chances were that Kidd's head damage would be minimized on it's own, and thus, his chances of survival raised lightly.

First two weeks were crucial. Law couldn't count how many times he thought it'd be the end; how many times did he look at the machinery beside Kidd, and found that, again, his lungs were failing, or his brain activity was decreasing. But his lover was strong, and still he refused to die.

And so he was now, month after the accident, living, but sleeping.

Law entered the doctors canteen, waving tiredly at Chopper, who was currently checking something in countless documents, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. Some things never change, he thought.

"Evening, Chopper-ya." he greeted childishly-looking man.

"Law!" he smiled tiredly. Chopper always smiled, his big, brown eyes shining despite seeming exhausted. "How was the boy's surgery?"

Law frowned and sat down, his worried look fell on the pager. "Still waiting for an answer. It seemed to go well, but with this state of cancer I cannot be sure."

Chopper jumped out of his chair and sat near Law, patting his shoulder lightly. "It was one of those boys you like to play for, right? Don't worry. You're the best surgeon we have; it couldn't go bad."

Law sighed, looking at his tattooed hands. His fingers seemed strange for him. They were able to bring out the tunes of life from his beloved piano, yet now he couldn't stop thinking that maybe, deciding to operate, he might've caused death with them. Chopper seemed to see what he was thinking of.

"You had to operate, Law. It was his only chance."

"But he could live longer without this surgery than with it, should it go bad."

"It didn't."

Law only sighed, and rubbed his temples. He needed coffee. Or, more likely, he needed to sleep, but he found out that sleeping is a boring and hardly needed substitute for his favourite, black drink. The operation was meant to remove all of the cancer cells from Ace's body; and it truly was his only chance, but a great risk at the same time. Boy's organism was at it's limit from simply fighting this disease, and nobody could know if he would survive such an effort the surgery was. And Law would personally hate himself if he were to die.

It was a week since his talk with Luffy; ever since that, young, raven boy was much more happy and caring towards his friends and adopted brother. When he overheard there is a chance, he managed to convince Ace that surgery was the very best option, and, after boy's uncle, Edward Newgate, agreed for it, Law simply couldn't say no. He was aware of the fact that he had certain talent in surgery, and wouldn't let anybody else to do this particular one.

He also asked Bepo, Shachi and Penguin to assist, since they were the very best nurses he knew, and they worked together for so long they almost never did a surgery apart. And finally, putting Kaya in charge of giving him all the data he would need, he now waited for girl's report, tired out of his mind.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Speaking of the devil. Law looked at the pager, and tensed up. What if...

"What is it? What's happened?" Chopper was really curious, seeing how Law stared at the thing. Then, the pianist leaned on the sofa he was sitting on, and laughed with relief.

"He's stabilized!"

…

"Law sure is amazing!" Luffy was sitting at the hospital bed, leaning on it with his elbows so he can rest his head on his folded arms. He was staring at the person laying on the bed, eyes huge with happiness and excitement.

"I had no idea he's such a good surgeon. A week ago it was death sentence, and now, there's hope that it might be cured... I know it was risky, but come on. If I were to choose, I'd like to have this magic surgery, too, but Law keeps saying that my cancer is different, and it'd be too difficult to just cut out all the bad things. But he also says that, who knows, I might get better just on medicine and those other weird words. Sanji says it'd be nice if we all got better enough to go out of here, but I don't know. If we were cured, Law wouldn't play for us any more, right? And gosh, he's playing's worth living in here."

"And everybody's so nice to me. I know I'm troublesome, I mean, I just had to have this fight with Arlong! I don't care how ill he is, he was bullying Nami! And she's my friend. She went out of hospital already, but she said she'll be visiting a lot. Many people visit, actually. Makino comes almost every day... Dadan... Shanks always brings a lot of presents..."

"You're still sleeping. I wonder if they just don't want to wake you up, or they can't. Nobody wants to tell me. But you should, you know? I'm so going to annoy the hell out of you, so you'll just wake up to scream at me for being so annoying. Because... You know, Law saved not only Ace's life, but mine as well. I almost given up hope; I was thinking that maybe death would be an easier option; when Ace's state started to worsen, I thought to give up fighting already. But he talked to me, and made me happy again."

"Law deserves happiness, so... Wake up, Kidd. 'Kay?"

**A/N: **Ho and behold! I am prepared for the hate, but before you crucify me for making Kidd still asleep, let me speak but this. See, in his office, Law keeps a stack of photos of important moments of his life. And Luffy found them, and now Law have to tell him a story about every photo, accompanied with some music, of course.

What do I mean by that? Tell me what is on the photo (you can also include the music piece you want me to write about) and I shall write a story about it.

Promise! You have the word of a fangirl on it, right?

Love you, guys!


End file.
